


Quilting

by roseyanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyanon/pseuds/roseyanon
Summary: Sans has gotten a new hobby! But he may have gotten in over his head.





	Quilting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tales of the unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660516) by [Laughing_Zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Zombie/pseuds/Laughing_Zombie). 



> Saw a word prompt for quilting and sans, so wrote this before reading what the original person had come up with :) Popped into my mind strongly enough that it seemed a shame to not write it out!

Sans has a new obsession.  
Quilts

-

Papyrus walked into the room, or more accurately opened the door with every intention of walking through, but was unable to due the piles of fabric and boxes.  
"-SANS? ARE YOU BURIED SOMEWHERE IN THERE?"  
"maybe."  
"OH GOOD AND YOU'RE AWAKE. BROTHER THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND! WHILE I AM ESTATIC TO SEE YOU TAKE UP A HOBBY CREATING SOMETHING USEFUL, I THINK YOU'VE ACQUIRED MORE FABRIC THAN YOU CAN USE IN A YEAR."   
"nah it's cool bro. it's like. my color palette. more fabric means more pattern options."  
"SANS YOU ARE CURRENTLY BURRIED ALIVE IN THERE. CAN YOU EVEN GET OUT???"  
"psh. 'course i can."

There was an expectant pause, then the sound of some shifting fabric from deep in the bowels of the crafting room.

"... ok. um."  
"YOU CANT GET OUT, CAN YOU SANS."  
"... i can't get out, yeah."

Papyrus heaved the long suffering sigh of a responsible sibling. "I WILL WORK ON DIGGING YOU OUT THEN. IN THE MEANTIME! I SUGGEST! YOU PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE NEAR FUTURE OF REDUCING YOUR FABRIC SUPPLY!"  
"aw man..."  
"I CAN TELL YOU'RE DOING THE SAD EYES SANS AND THAT WONT WORK THIS TIME!"  
"maaaaaan..."

After successfully excavating his brother, they came to an agreement about how much fabric is allowed to be kept at any one time. Unspoken was the additional agreement that hidden stashes don't count so long as they remain hidden. 

Though when the annoying dog dug out one such stash Sans claimed cheating.


End file.
